


The Perks of Being Cold

by sdk



Series: AdventDrabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Pansy’s not exactly thrilled to be spending an evening at the Christmas Market, but Luna makes it worth her while.





	The Perks of Being Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).



> Written for the prompts “The best part about winter is warming up again after being out in the cold” and “Christmas Market”.

It is a testament to how much Pansy adores Luna that she came to this god awful Muggle Christmas Market at all, let alone wander around it for hours. Pansy isn’t opposed to markets, in the general sense. She does enjoy a good bit of shopping, but when Luna dangled the idea in front of her, she’d failed to mention the fact that she planned to stop at every stall. And yet somehow miraculously still not buy anything at all. Sure, Pansy has enjoyed the various food stands and warm beverages, and yes, the dizzy array of lights as far as the eye can see (that Pansy suspects must be produced by magic despite claiming to be an all-Muggle event) is rather breathtaking, but it’s a frightfully cold December eve and there is only so much warming charms and hot mulled wine can do. Pansy’s ears are chapped, her nose is an ice cube, and all she can think about is climbing under a pile of blankets in front of their fireplace at home and getting warm. 

It’s a testament to how much Pansy loves Luna that she doesn’t find the nearest alleyway and Apparate straight there, to be honest. 

“Did you know Muggles believe that Mary became pregnant spontaneously? By a god? Immaculate conception…” Luna murmurs as they come upon a stall made up to look like a barn. Dirt and straw and unnaturally still figures dressed in shabby robes surround a wooden cradle with a small baby inside. It’s quite unrealistic, Pansy thinks. The baby isn’t even crying. 

“That’s a load of tosh,” Pansy says. 

“Of course. It was a Humperdonk.”

“A Humper—what?”

Luna nods solemnly. “Extinct now, poor creatures, but they were known to plant a seed inside human females from time to time.”

Pansy snorts. “Or perhaps Mary just had sex with one of these fellows over here.”

“That’s a bit boring, don’t you think?” Her face is flushed rosy red and her eyes are full of delight and twinkling lights, so when she tugs Pansy along the walkway, Pansy goes without complaint. 

Mostly. 

~

The warmth of their flat is a welcome if jolting change when they Apparate in from the frosty alley. Pansy sets the fire roaring and peels her gloves off, then presses her bare hands as close as she can to the flames until her skin prickles in protest. 

“Let’s order in—something spicy—and eat right here,” Pansy says. True, her stomach is full of sweet bready treats, but she’s craving something more substantial. Something decidedly un-Christmas. “Luna?” 

But Luna’s gone—must have swept by and left the room when while Pansy wasn’t paying attention. Pansy frowns. She’s warm enough now to strip off her cloak and hang it on the peg by the door, and she kicks off her boots as well, though the hardwood floor gives the bottom of her socked feet a slight chill. She walks towards their kitchen and ducks her head inside, but there’s no sign of Luna. 

“Darling, are you cross with me? I know I was a tad cranky there, towards the end, but really, can you blame me? It’s murderously cold outside and all of those Muggles—” Pansy stops short and cringes. Perhaps she shouldn’t complain, yet again, about being jostled about in the crowd. She checks the dining room, the foyer, even the guest toilet, but they are all empty. “Poor things, I don’t know how they can stand it without magic.”

She’s about to start up the stairs, for their bedroom suite is the only remaining place Luna could be, when Luna emerges at the top, naked save for a wispy-thin robe Pansy gifted her last Christmas.

“Aren’t you freezing?” Pansy curses her mouth as soon as she asks it. It’s not as if she _wants_ Luna to cover up. Luna’s breasts spill out from the deep vee neckline; Pansy’s already walking up the stairs with visions of slipping a hand inside, feeling Luna’s lovely nipples tighten up beneath her fingers.

“It’s fun to be cold,” Luna says with her secret little smile, “and figure out the best way to warm up.” 

Luna turns and heads for their bedroom; Pansy’s hot on her heels, fumbling with the buttons of her blouse as she goes. 

“I can think of one or two,” Pansy says. 

Though she knows that Luna, as always, will have the best idea after all.


End file.
